After the adoption of the USB interface the IEEE1394 interface is gradually applied to the transmission in recent years. Because of equipping with the same Plug and Play function as the USB connector and the high transmission speed (about 400 Mbps), the IEEE1394 interface is widely applied to the transmission of the consumer electronic product such as entertainment product and computer peripheral, which requires high transmission speed.
In the practical application, the IEEE1394 interface is mainly applied to the location and the high speed equipment, for example, DVC, digital TV, high-resolution digital camera, games console, etc., which require transmitting image files at high speed so as to enhance efficiency.
Although the connected male and female connectors are capable of providing superior transmission effect, the transmission effect is affected if they are separated by careless pulling. In response to this, a hooking structure for use in an IEEE1394 connector is disclosed. The IEEE1394 connector comprises: a housing; a shaft fixed on the housing; an elastic plate having a second hook at a first end of the elastic plate; a force-reception part formed at a second end of the elastic plate; an elastic arm extended from the middle portion of the elastic plate to lean against the housing; and a circular pivotal connection part mounted on the center of the elastic plate. By using the circular pivotal connection part to receive the shaft, the elastic plate can be rotably connected to the shaft.
Although this connector can avoid the separation caused by careless pulling, another corresponding connector, which mounts on the electronic device for connection with the connector, still needs to be changed into the same kind of connector. If this corresponding connector does not provide the corresponding hooks, it is incapable of achieving the purpose of connection.
In view of the description mentioned above, the present inventor makes a diligent study to disclose and fabricate a protection structure for use in an IEEE1394 connector without changing the connector structure of the general electronic device, wherein the protection structure of the IEEE1394 connector is capable of enhancing the connection stability and preventing the theft.